


I Got a Boy（中文）

by dawnIsGone



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, Double Life, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Nudity, Secret Identity, She's the Man AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnIsGone/pseuds/dawnIsGone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一把剪刀將安娜貝斯 • 雀斯變身成安德魯 • 雀斯。她屏除她的金馬尾以換取在一所私立的菁英男子學院讀書的機會，一所只有最有才的男孩子才能去的學院。這是她能成為建築師的最後一線光，為了這一線光，她願意隱藏真面目。安娜貝斯唯一的煩惱就是希望她的室友波西 • 傑克森—學院的自由式健將—不要明到發覺她的秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序幕—嶄新的開始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Got a Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092899) by [flyingcrowbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar). 



「好了，女孩兒。準備好了嗎？」

「嗯哼。」

泰麗雅將安娜貝斯的沙龍椅轉一圈，使安娜貝斯有些頭暈。不是頭暈，就是她神經質，太緊張了。安娜貝斯的手掌已經直冒冷汗，但是她很確定這是她短短的十七歲生命中最果斷的抉擇。這筆獎學金是她能進頂級學校的最後機會。她的成績代表她的所有， _代表一切_ 。只可惜這一刻是那一切的關鍵。在安娜貝斯的肚裡飛舞的蝴蝶更無法讓她心靜。她閉著眼深深吸一口氣，安撫自己的心情。

「好，來，看看吧。」

安娜貝斯張開眼睛眨一眨，等它們適應拴在鏡緣的燈泡所發出來的光芒。而看上第一眼時，安娜貝斯以為泰麗雅在惡作劇。

坐在安娜貝斯面前的是個男孩子—金色捲髮、灰色眼睛—穿著她最愛的藍色帽T，身旁還站著跟泰麗雅長得一模一樣的人。安娜貝斯花了好一陣子才發現鏡中的影像其實是她自己。

安娜貝斯就是鏡中的男孩。

「喏？我做得如何？」泰麗雅問道，嘴邊掛著調皮的微笑。

泰麗雅這個人真的是個天才—穿唇環、一臂刺青的變身天才。

安娜貝斯驚訝的張著嘴，轉轉頭好能看清楚鏡中的陌生人。「泰麗雅，你真是—」

「最棒的？嗯，我知道。」泰麗雅若無其事的看看自己的指甲。

安娜貝斯輕笑，全身因興奮而顫抖，還有一點點呼吸困難。沙龍的地板上灑著一堆一堆的金髮，有如安娜貝斯已擺脫她人生中的那一階段。她的頭感覺輕了許多。

就這樣，就這麼發生了。現在想回頭也不行了。從明天開始，那所男子私立學院將會有一位新學生。

「看到我幫你上的妝了嗎？」泰麗雅用手指指出來。「凸顯妳的下巴和下顎，眉毛畫濃一點，然後—砰！帥哥一枚。」

安娜貝斯不禁眉開眼笑。

「我到時候教妳每天怎麼上妝。妳學校的那些男孩一定不會懷疑妳，只要妳不要—妳知道—露胸或什麼的。」

「泰麗雅......我該如何回報妳？」

泰麗雅眨眨眼。「替我特別找我弟的麻煩就好了。」

 


	2. 神經與高領

_「好了，安娜貝斯，妳沒事的。妳很自制。別擔心，那個男的當然沒有盯著妳看。妳看起來很讚。不要一直玩頭髮—不要。冷靜冷靜。」_

安娜貝斯在博特學院的走廊上停下，看著手中的地圖。這學校很大，真的很大，至少......比簡介冊子中所形容的還要大。根本像遊走在大迷宮裡一樣。這叫她要怎麼找到自己的宿舍？萬一迷路、走丟了、然後餓死又該怎麼辦？

以一個頂級學院來說，博特還真的不令人失望。博特的希臘羅馬式建築審美正是建築愛好者的美夢成真。搞不好是因為這樣她才迷路—太急著看所有的拱門、山形牆、和石製欄杆才沒注意到自己晃到哪裡了。

走廊由白瓷馬賽克鋪陳，一路上還有古典時代的擺在台座上的文物，高柱上還懸掛著從前盛火炬的壁燈。學院大多是開放式的，讓不完全是南風、又不完全是西風的涼意拂過長廊。幸好這間學校只在洛杉磯境外，要不然冒雪跑來跑去真的不值得。

安娜貝斯放下行李箱、更仔細的觀察地圖，設法搞清楚她到底越過了餐廳了沒。正當她把地圖倒過來看、看看會不會靈光一閃時，一個和睦的聲音說：「在找什麼嗎？」

那位男生—金髮且人高馬大—跟她一樣穿著博特的制服—米色卡其褲、黑色西裝外套、金紫相穿的領帶打到上衣領口。他微笑時，嘴角的小疤也莞爾似的，像第二層的友好。

「呃，是的。」安娜貝斯說，盡量把聲音壓低。「宿舍36，C廊？」

「啊......我知道，傑克森的新室友。」他嘴上抹著一絲俏皮的笑容。

安娜貝斯不太確定她應不應該認識這位「傑克森」，但是這位男士並沒給她任何時間追問。

「我也要去C廊那邊，順便把你帶過去吧！」

「喔！謝了！」

他指著安娜貝斯原來在走的路，而她急忙拿起行李。

「顯然你是新生。」他在安娜貝斯追上之後說道。

「嗯，剛轉來。」

「你修什麼課？」

「建築。」

「哦，不錯！你來對地方啦。」他伸出一隻手。「我是傑生，傑生 • 葛瑞斯。」

安娜貝斯跟他握握手。「安德魯 • 雀斯。」

「幸會。」

「彼此彼此。」

泰麗雅並沒有說她和她弟弟根本是天壤之別，像晝夜一般，到髮根都完全不一樣。安娜貝斯真是幸運到不行才會第一個就碰上傑生，不過根據泰麗雅所說的，安娜貝斯也不該太驚訝。傑生好像第六感特別強，一有人不自在時就衝進來英雄救美似的。

泰麗雅聽說安娜貝斯要就讀博特時興奮到不行，也胡言亂語直述她弟弟也一樣。

但是不管泰麗雅怎麼敘述她的小弟，安娜貝斯也預料不到傑生的魅力。泰麗雅曾從手機上挑出一兩張照片秀過，但是照片都無法詮釋傑生抬頭挺胸的模樣。安娜貝斯光這樣也猜到傑生一定被扶養的很好。倒是泰麗雅為何冒險出家，而不過著有個人管家和私人飛機的生活，是安娜貝斯今日未問的疑惑。

傑生帶領安娜貝斯上一層螺旋階梯到二樓。拱門與拱門之間的空提供學院中央的青翠草原。今天星期日，所以草原上滿是學生，曬日光浴的曬日光浴、丟飛盤的丟飛盤。而安娜貝斯正想像著自己帶著筆電，坐在松樹的涼蔭下。

「你進了這學校應該體育也不錯吧？」傑生說。「都做什麼的？」

「跑步。大部分時候是越野長跑。」

「嗯，看得出來你是長跑的料。本來還希望你會踢足球的。」

「為什麼？」

「呃，我是足球隊隊長，需要新球員。」

「喔......抱歉。」

「沒啦，不是你的錯。」傑生用手肘撞了一下安娜貝斯的手臂。她差點失去平衡。「哇呼！要和我們大伙子玩你得去練練身體囉！」

安娜貝斯一邊露出一絲微弱的笑容，一邊摸著將會瘀青的手臂。她若想要入境隨俗的話，就真的得練練身體了。安娜貝斯認真看著傑生走路的模樣，並試著模仿—大步伐、腰部縮緊、背挺直。

但傑生一回頭看她，她就停止仿效了。必須到別的地方練習。

他們上了另一段樓梯、轉了個角、來到一道兩旁是門的窄小走廊。雖然稍暗，但天花板上的玻璃很不錯。

「到了。」傑生說。「C廊。」

傑生帶著安娜貝斯找房間。 _30、32、34......_

「啊，三十六。」傑生指著一扇不起眼的木門。來年，這房間將會是安娜貝斯的。她將會在這裡讀書、睡覺、吃飯......這是她的新家。

「需要任何幫忙的話，我在三十五。」傑生指往兩人身後的門。

「嗯，謝了。」

傑生正要進房門時，突然轉回頭輕輕的說：「啊......有關你的室友的一件事，我覺得你必須知道。他，呃......算了，你去親眼目睹好了。」

「怎麼了？他是明星喔？」

「類似啦。」

安娜貝斯癡癡的笑了，不太確定傑生說的這串話重點是什麼。「你說的算。」

「那再會。」傑生揮了手便入房了，把安娜貝斯一個人丟在走廊中間。

安娜貝斯發現有小小聲的節奏—的音樂—從三十六房傳出。她為了確認而貼近門縫，接著從口袋中掏出鑰匙來開門。木門吱吱嘎嘎的開了。

那音樂—好像是斯卡龐克—和一股氣味迎接她。 _「氯。他常游泳。」_

電影海報佈滿磚牆，DVD佔滿了書櫃（沒有任何一本書），髒衣服散亂一地。一張雙層床被架在角落，面對著俯瞰草原的窗戶。床的下層亂糟糟的，棉被沒摺好。一台大螢幕電視立在牆前，旁邊還有一個豆袋沙發。

房間裡的浴室門「喀」一聲的解鎖，一個人走了出來，用毛巾擦著頭髮。

安娜貝斯一看到他眼睛就張的無比的大。那男的全身濕淋淋，而且完完全全、百分之百的......裸體。

安娜貝斯站在門口，眼睜睜的看著，不敢說話、不敢動、更不敢呼吸。她的臉熱的有如千萬個太陽正同時燃燒著。

她的新室友波西 • 傑克森—應該是感覺到一陣涼風襲上，要不然他其實沒什麼理由抬頭的—一看到她，全身都僵了，好像看到鬼一樣。

安娜貝斯的腦袋頓時空白，毫無思想，而唯一一個合理的下一步就是抓起門把、將門甩回自己臉上。


	3. 期待與現實

在安靜、空蕩的走廊上，安娜貝斯的腦袋正瘋狂的運作，好像有人把她頭腦中的音量調到最大聲。她唯一能夠構成的思想就是： _「陰莖。那是陰莖。一個男人的陰莖。雄性性器官。在體外的生殖器官。陰莖。剛剛那個是陰莖。」_

在她看到了......看到所有不該看的之後，叫她如何跟這個人住同一個房間？私人空間更不用談了，應該說根本談不上了。現在安娜貝斯的腦中只有她的房號、室友的名字、和他的下體，跟拉斯維加斯的路牌一樣亮眼。

這下子不可能裝作沒事。當然，安娜貝斯有預料到會看到一些很裸露的畫面—畢竟這是全男子的學校—但在這麼早期就看到一個......那個......。她第一天還沒過完、連午餐都還沒吃，就看到它—大剌剌的被擺出來—無法被忽視。

要是安娜貝斯以為切掉一大堆頭髮就代表不能再回頭，那這就是完全的新境界。這不是一件隨隨便便就忘得掉的事。它就在那裡，永遠都會在。烙印在那裡，烙印在她的腦海裡，永久的、永遠的。 _「喔，我的媽呀！」_

安娜貝斯揉揉眼，好似可以把那影像揉掉，讓它沉回黑暗中。

三十六房的房門突然打開，而安娜貝斯全身凍僵。

「所以......你是我的新室友？」

他講話懶懶的，好像每個字講到一半就放棄了—紐約腔。安娜貝斯的心瘋狂的跳動，因為— _陰莖的主人在跟她說話！_

安娜貝斯慢慢地轉過身子，千拜託萬拜託不要有個裸男在面前。幸好他現在穿上一條藍色的四角褲，把門撐開。房裡的燈光完美的凸顯波西銅色的腹肌，而他的黑髮剛好垂過清澄的綠眼。

他靜靜的站著，等待安娜貝斯回答，好像裸著身子然後被抓的正著很正常。

安娜貝斯頓時想起—她現在是男生了。公共浴室是男子運動員的每日日常。她必須裝酷，不要看起來像這是她第一次看到連結在活活肉體上的屌，因為—根據波西所知—安娜貝斯也有一個。

安娜貝斯的話在從腦袋到嘴巴的路上迷路了，她也只呢喃到：「呃......。」

「你的名字是？」他問。

至少回答這個問題很簡單。「安德魯 • 雀斯。」

「好吧，安迪—你就打算整天站在外頭？」他後退一步好讓她匆匆進入房間。「格羅佛搬走了，所以你可以睡上層，希望你別介意。然後你的書桌在那邊。」他比著有兩張桌子靠在牆邊的角落。其中一張桌子很明顯的是使用中的狀態—相片、藍緞帶、獎牌、獎盃，牆上還掛一條手繪的旗幟寫著「 _波西萬歲！_ 」

三十六房有種溫馨的感覺，而且還有波西的沐浴乳所遺留的香氣。

安娜貝斯將行李箱安置在床腳，然後轉身看著大局。儘管幾分鐘前的震驚，她以感覺比較穩定了，感覺真的能夠在這裡撐下去。她肚裡的蝴蝶又出現了。

波西走到他的書桌旁，把音樂關小聲，小聲到只能稱上背景音樂了。「剛剛不好意思......我還以為你晚點才會到。」

安娜貝斯咬緊牙根，縮緊脖子的肌肉。那光景已足夠讓她的肚子扭轉曲折。安娜貝斯以搓搓後頸來掩蓋她不寒而慄。

「OK啦，老兄。」

波西使了個眼色，好像不覺得安娜貝斯是隨便會用「老兄」二字的男生，或者她看起來正是會用那兩個字的男生。她不確定哪個結論比較嚇人。

無論如何，波西聳聳肩便從衣櫃裡掏出一件T恤套上。

「我先出去一下，讓你整理整理。要罐可樂嗎？」

「喔，好啊。多少錢？」

「我請客。」他穿上拖鞋就出了門。

安娜貝斯便一個人的在房內，只有波西沐浴時的氣味陪她，那氣味聞起來像海邊—害安娜貝斯以為哪個窗簾後面還躲著一整個沙灘。她便放鬆了，肩膀不再緊繃。她並沒發現她之前一直保持身體僵硬的狀態。她深吸一口氣，但是她綁胸用的繃帶有點緊。

她抓抓胸口，伸展肩部。

她的行李箱滿是新衣服，鬆垮到可以隱瞞她是女孩子的真相，像運動衫或是休閒長褲，不用穿制服的時候可以套一下。安娜貝斯速速換上一套新裝，把繃帶塞進口袋，放輕鬆一下。

安娜貝斯沒花多少時間就把行李整理好、收拾好了。她還再三確保衛生棉條在櫥櫃的最後面，壓在一疊T恤下面。面對她的室友，隱藏身份會是最困難的。安娜貝斯什麼都行，就是不能停掉月經。波西要是發現一點點蛛絲馬跡，安娜貝斯就完蛋了。

安娜貝斯再次咬緊牙根。波西不可能發現的，安娜貝斯會竭盡所能守住她的秘密。

鋪好床之後，安娜貝斯便開始整理書桌。她將課本按照注音順序排列好，但全部都看起來好......單調。

她沒辦法跟波西一樣展示她家人的照片，要不然一定引起騷動......照片中的金髮女孩是誰？等等......。安娜貝斯也沒有什麼閃亮亮的獎盃之類的。安娜貝斯身上唯一一個特別有價值的東西，是她爸爸的大學戒指—現正掛在她的脖子上—還有他買給安娜貝斯的筆電。

「要用功讀書喔。」她爸爸說，聽到安娜貝斯說她要就讀海洛德私立女子高中時，完完全全的相信他的女兒，也答應不會到學校找她，好讓她可以好好讀書。他說很期待安娜貝斯在感恩節假期時回家探望。

她對人生中的所有人撒謊。

他們永遠不會懂安娜貝斯為什麼如此犧牲。最高級、最菁英的學校只開放給男生，根本就不公平。但是讀完之後，她想進什麼大學都可以，還能滿足她所有的慾望。總有一天，她的大廈會映在紐約市的天涯邊。

總有一天。

而今天就是旅程的第一天。

安娜貝斯望著波西的書桌，欣賞上面的所有相片。她拿起一個相框。裡面的照片顯示著一個美麗、笑容大綻的女人，她正緊緊的抱著波西—十歲左右的波西。他們倆開心地站在一個泳池邊，兩人都張著嘴大笑，兩人手中一起拿著一座獎盃。

安娜貝斯覺得那應該是波西和他的媽媽，他們笑起來很像。

波西的媽媽一定非常以兒子為傲。

安娜貝斯懷疑她的爸爸發現她的作為時會有同感。

她一聽到波西進來差點把相框摔了。她速速將相框擺回原位。

「我從來沒辦法在這東東上找到我的名字......。」波西呢喃—手中拿著兩瓶可樂—然後脫掉鞋子。「拿去。」

他把其中一罐拋給安娜貝斯—瓶子的標誌上印著「安德魯」—她接到了。波西打開可樂（標誌上則印著「羅伯特」）、跳到床上、喝了一口。

他這個男孩子還沒發現他有多麼幸運。


End file.
